Growing Attraction
by Misster. K
Summary: Chapter is 6 UP! Haunted by painful memories with emotional and physical scars, how will Fuji cope with life? Can he find a new comfort in Tezuka's arms or... [TezuFuji, MomoRyo, OishiEiji]
1. prologue

Growing Attraction

By: sTrawBerRyfAnsz

Summary-

Growing Attraction is a story of love, trust, friendship, betrayal, acceptance and denial. Every person has a secret which they don't want other people to know, what if his secret involves someone he unconsciously love? Will the one he loves accept him? Or will he deny his true feeling?

Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi owns them all; I'm merely borrowing them for this fic of mine! There will be some OC too, which are definitely mine…

Warnings: A bit AU, I created their past… And, maybe bits [or many] grammar mistakes.

Note-

Okay, I've to admit that I'm not GOOD in grammar and other rules of writing. I'm writing because I love writing, especially about all this cute guys in Prince of Tennis. So, I'm looking for a kind person who would beta read this story! 

That's it and I hope you guys enjoy this story! [P.S: Don't forget to leave comments! ^___^;] 

***

Tezuka's POV

The memories were still vivid in my mind. I could almost hear her voice screaming in pain. It was a mere accident, really, I'm not lying. She said that she wanted to show me something cool which was a dagger. We thought it was a toy since she said that her dad bought it for her present last year but we both didn't know was that her father had the same kind of dagger which looked exactly the same as hers. 

We played with it without noticing that it was actually a real one. We were both playing Police and Thief. The police who was me, was supposed to kill the thief by stabbing her through the heart and I did.

She screamed a loud and painful scream as the blood oozed out from her fair, soft skin. I panicked at once! Why was she bleeding? Is she going to be okay? 

Slowly, still confused I walked closer to her. A pool of blood was starting to form around her and she was crying for help. 

_Tasukete… _She softly murmured as she extended her bloody hand to touch me. Instinctively I backed off, I didn't want her blood stained hand to touch me. 

_Onegai… _Again, she pleaded me but what can a twelve years old boy like me could do? I knew nothing of medical treatment to an injured people. Sure, my mum taught me once how to help someone who was drowning, but she was not drowning! She's bleeding! 

_I don't want to die… _She pleaded me again, leaving me more confused and what I did was……

_I ran… _

I ran away from her, ignoring all her pleads and words. I cried while I ran. Crystal tears escaped my brown eyes. As soon as I reached my house, I locked myself up for three days straight. I tried to forget all of it, it was just a dream!!! IT WAS JUST SOME FUCKING NIGHTMARE!!! 

I told myself many times, so many that I could not remember. It was just like replaying a tape recorder with a same sentence. IT WAS JUST A DREAM…

***

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up from the dream, no, from the distance memories which I badly wanted to forgot. My hairs was damp with sweat and I could almost hear her pleads again. 

Roughly, I shook my head to clear my thoughts from her. It was just a dream… I told myself again. 

I get up from the bed, and began to perform my daily ritual. Took a bath, brushed my tooth, wear the glasses, the uniform, comb my hair, go downstairs to eat my breakfast then set off to school. 

How boring could it be?

***

I sighed softly before I opened the door. Instantly, all my classmates looked at me, some with admiration, some with jealousy and hatred. I kept my face straight though, and I ignored them for the whole day. All I've wanted was for this lessons to end and tennis practice to come because I missed my friends. 

The bell which means that the day had ended rang loudly in my ears. I picked up my bag and my tennis attire then headed towards the club room. 

The first thing I saw when I entered the small but cozy room was Fuji, changing his clothes. He was half nude and I started to feel this weird feeling AGAIN at the pit of my stomach. In his case, a blush immediately showed in his pretty face. 

Fuji quickly grabbed the closest shirt which was unfortunately mine and put it on. It hung loosely on his smaller form. 

"Ah, gomen ne Tezuka… Would you mind if you knock next time?" He shyly asked, his eyes were glued to his shoes. 

"Why should I? We are boys for crying out loud" Simply I answered, and it was true. Boys were not supposed to be shy right? It was pretty normal for boys to change together, girls did that too.  

"Demo…" He stopped himself before answering and touched his stomach. I frowned, and then realized that Fuji was always the one who changed last. No one ever saw him naked or half naked, well except me because I've just saw him accidentally. 

"Nan demo nai… Just…, next time, will you please knock?" He gave me his ultra volt grin and I found myself saying yes. 

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" He answered, his smile was still plastered on his face. I leave the club room after that, knowing that he would need some privacy to change. Soon, the door was opened, revealing him and his seigaku regular uniform plus the jacket. 

"Thank you Tezuka…" He once again said then walked to the court. I shrugged then started to change quietly and I could not help but to wonder why was it that he didn't want to change in front of others…

***

**TBC^^ **

Note again-

So how's it? It's still vague but it would be revealed later… 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! *waves her hand madly*

Ja ne! 


	2. chapter 2

Growing Attraction

By: sTrawBerRyfAnsz

Summary-

Growing Attraction is a story of love, trust, friendship, betrayal, acceptance and denial. Every person has a secret which they don't want other people to know, what if his secret involves someone he unconsciously love? Will the one he loves accept him? Or will he deny his true feeling?

Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi owns them all; I'm merely borrowing them for this fic of mine! There will be some OC too, which are definitely mine…

Warnings: A bit AU, I created their past… And, maybe bits [or many] grammar mistakes.

Note-

Hi again! I'm glad to find out that you guys like this one! Really! I feel honored! Oh yeah, the offer for the beta read is still open, so if anybody is interested, come and contact me ok? And, enjoy this part too!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

'Words' are whispers.

"Words" are dialogs.

***

Fuji P.O.V

It's been two days since Tezuka caught me in the club room alone. I knew that sooner or later everybody would start to realize my sudden change of behavior. I was quieter now and reserved; I was becoming more and more like Tezuka, that's what Eiji had told me yesterday. Oishi said that I was keeping a secret; Taka-san said that I was hiding from something and they were all right. I was a damn coward whose life had been ruined by someone who I thought was my soul mate. Well, isn't that ironic? 

I looked outside, it was raining heavily. The clouds which were hanging in the air were dark and gloomy. How I wish I could see the clear, puffy clouds… The teacher's lecture didn't get through me, how could they? Here I was, day dreaming about the past which I desperately wanted to forget. 

It was three months ago when it all started… I thought I've found the guy I liked, but then it was too late when I figured out that he was a sadistic person. He tortured me to death and inflicted different kinds of scar to me. Either it was physical, spiritual, emotional, I didn't remember anymore… I was damaged goods after all; I could never ever heal myself again, so why should I care? 

How I wish that my little bubbly sister was here with me… She was the source of my genkiness… She was like a light, a bright warm light which always guided me through the darkness. She was everything to me but she died three years ago, murdered by someone. I gritted my teeth, hard. Up until now, I still couldn't find the murderer and I was angry with myself… 

"Fuji Shuusuke, can you repeat what I've just said earlier?" The sudden sound of Miss Maria startled me. 

I stood up quickly, "Eh? Umm… pardon me?" I stuttered miserably, today was the first time I hadn't paid attention to class and even Eiji was looking at me in confusion and disbelief. 

"I said, can you repeat what I've just said earlier, Fuji-kun…" She sighed in annoyance and I realized that she must've known that I didn't pay any attention to her lectures. 

"I'm sorry sensei… but I didn't pay attention to your-" All the words in my throat seemed to disappear when I saw Tezuka, Oishi and his other classmates were standing in front of my class. I was… genuinely surprised I guess. I meant, how could Tezuka who was in different class with me standing in front of the class???

"Umm, Miss Maria, why is Tezuka here?" I unconsciously asked, still in the state of bewilderment and confusion. So shocked that I didn't realize that I was only referring to Tezuka, not his classmates.

She looked annoyed and pissed at the same time and that's when I heard Eiji whispered something to me, 

'They are joining our class for this period… We are supposed to find partners from different class and work together Fuji!' 

So that's why Tezuka is here!

"Alright, it seems that your friend had explained it to you, so will all of you pick a partner and remember it cannot be from someone in your class" Miss Maria instructed blandly. A chorus of 'EEEE??!!!!' and 'YATTA' from the girls echoed the room. 

Groups of girls from my class immediately swarmed to Tezuka and Oishi while the girls in their class went to me and Eiji… 

"So, Fuji-kun will you be my partner?" A petite girl asked in the flirtiest way, offering her big tits and butts to me. I shook my head politely with a smile, saying that I would find my own partner. In an instant she became angry and started cursing me under her breaths. I caught two words which sounded like 'gay' and 'freak' 

I sighed again, why did girls have to be so persistent and rude in the same time? 

I was in my dream state until someone pulled a chair and sat in front of me, I thought it would be one of the bitches again but instead of them I found Tezuka sitting across me. 

"Partner?" He simply asked and I nodded. All the girls from our class immediately turned into devil mode; there was this hatred and anger in their eyes which was definitely for me. They hated me, I knew because they accused me of taking Tezuka away. 

"Tezuka" I called him

"What?"

"I think the girls are angry with me…" I hesitantly said, I'm not afraid of the girls but then girls were always scary and unpredictable. 

"So? Come on; let's just get on with the project shall we?" 

"Well… I just feel uneasy, you know… because it seems that I…" I couldn't continue my sentence because I was too embarrassed. 

"It seems that you what? Spill it out" He looked at me directly in eyes and I hated that. Even though I was fully clothes now, I felt the opposite when he gazed at me right into my eyes. It's as if he could see my naked soul and I hated that. 

"It seems that… I was taking you away from them…" I whispered the last sentence softly. A pregnant, awkward silence soon followed me. Tezuka was dead quiet and I could feel a blush started to form on my cheek. 

"……It's better to be with you than with those annoying girls…" 

The words rang inside my ears. My blood was boiling and I could almost hear my heart beat in my ears. I didn't know what happened to me, I was confused! And the next thing I knew was that I excused myself from Tezuka to go to the toilet.    

***

Tezuka P.O.V

I watched Fuji's tight back and red ears silently. I couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at his fresh reaction when I said that words. 

The words were genuine and true but in a friendly way. I guessed that I was a bit out of character just then and I should apologize when he came back. 

I looked down at the blank, white paper. Miss Maria said that we must put our partner's personal life and data here. We must ask fifteen questions about their life and made a booklet about it. It was damn ridiculous! I hated her and her socializing classes!!!! She should know that every people had a certain secret which they didn't want others to know…

I had one too… A horrible and absolutely dark secret…

***

Fuji P.O.V

I ran to the toilet as fast as I could. I ran to the sink and splashed cold water to my face in an instant. I felt its coldness against my hot skin and was glad when it started to cool my face down. My feet were trembling hard and I needed the sink for support. 

What had Tezuka done to me? What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? Why am I feeling extremely sick? I wanted to puke……

Ok, calm down… It's not because of Tezuka that you are having this weird feeling! Oh yes! I recalled that this morning I don't feel good… Yeah, that's the case… I was not feeling well!!! Yeah, I should ask for a pain killer later… 

With renewed reasons, I came back to the class, only to see that Tezuka was no longer alone. Oishi, Eiji and a bunch of girls were there, chatting happily. I realized that without me everything could still be alright. I'm not wanted and I don't belong here… 

My life had been completely destroyed three months ago… I didn't want to continue living without being realized… I started to walk away with bleeding heart, but then suddenly a strong hand grabbed my elbow. I turned around and saw Tezuka with Oishi and Eiji behind. 

"Don't run away Fuji…" Tezuka said, his eyes were focused to the smaller me. 

"Eee?" Even though my voice sounded steady enough to convince everybody, inside I was trembling hard, REAL HARD. Did Tezuka know about my past relationship? Did… Did he know my secrets? I looked up slowly as I saw he was about to say something… And I was pretty sure that I'm a dead meat, but then…

"We still have a project to do" 

I blinked hard as Tezuka finished his words and reason. The next second, laughter came out from my mouth. It's been awhile since I laugh and the look in Tezuka's face was priceless and hilarious. Eiji soon followed me laughing and hugged me. 

"It's been awhile since you laugh out loud Fuji! Yokatta!!!" Eiji laughed happily as he hugged me tighter, showing his happiness freely. 

"You mean… you guys have been observing me?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Of course, you were always smiling and happy so, everybody will quickly realize when you turned gloomy because we like your smiles…" Oishi said, his face hold a smile which warmed my heart. 

"Tezuka is worried sick of you too" The vice captain said teasingly. I turned my head to face Tezuka, only to be hit softly on the head by him. 

"Without you, The Seigaku regulars will never be complete" Tezuka gently said, so low and gentle that only four of us could hear it and I genuinely smiled. 

Maybe, just maybe… My heart had been healed by them, my true friends…

***

TBC^____^

[A/N]: I admit that it's sappy… *blushes* I can't believe that I write this stuff!!!! *runs away* and you know what? I actually rewrite this chapter twice…!!! 

I just didn't know what I should write in the first chapter!!! But I will be glad if you guys reviewed!! *smiles*

Ja mata ne!!! There is still a long way to go!!! Oh yes, the first couple chapters will be focused on Tezuka and Fuji+ someone else!!!

JA! Again… ^^;;;

sTrAwbErRyfAnsz…


	3. chapter 3

Growing Attraction

By: sTrawBerRyfAnsz

Summary-

Growing Attraction is a story of love, trust, friendship, betrayal, acceptance and denial. Every person has a secret which they don't want other people to know, what if his secret involves someone he unconsciously love? Will the one he loves accept him? Or will he deny his true feeling?

Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi owns them all; I'm merely borrowing them for this fic of mine! There will be some OC too, which are definitely mine…

Warnings: A bit AU, I created their past… And, maybe bits [or many] grammar mistakes.

Note- Hi people! Genki ka? This part is dedicated to the golden pair plus another pair and it will reveal something about Tezuka and *cough* someone… 

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them all and read them as soon as I got some! 

***

The Seigaku Golden Pair was seen sitting and eating at a burger place somewhere near the station. They were both exhausted by Inui's new method of strengthening them for the Nationals which was pure hell. They had to ran 50 laps as a starter, 100 push-ups and sit-ups plus squatting for warm-ups, had to drank his 'New Special Golden Remix Juice [the upgraded one] for break, and bla… bla… bla… 

When they heard their captain's deep voice saying that it was over, Oishi and Eiji could almost cry in bliss. They rushed to the club room, changed and decided to grab some burgers and here they were.

"Ne Eiji…," Oishi started, "..Did you notice something odd about Fuji?" He asked his lover who was busy gobbling his burgers. 

"Kind of… He's somehow, umm… scared of something?" 

Oishi nodded, "And it's as if he wanted to forget something terrible…" Eiji frowned and paused to think for awhile. After some time, he came into conclusion and hit his lover playfully on the face.

"Nani… As far as I've known, Fuji always has a happy live!"

"But…," Oishi hesitated for a bit, "We didn't really know him personally. I mean, looks can be deceiving you know…" He finished softly.

"It's true…. But……. I don't think Fuji is that kind of person!" Eiji persisted. He was Fuji's best friend too. They had only known each other for three years but Eiji assumed that Fuji was an extremely kind, caring and gentle person with a bit of twisted personality… ^^;

The mother of Seigaku shrugged, knowing that it was fully useless to tell the red head to change his mind. Once Eiji had decided on something, he would not change it so easily. He was a stubborn, over-cheerful and funny person after all. 

"Guess so, I just hope that he will opened up to someone, sometimes it's not good to carry all the hardships by yourself…"

His lover grinned, making Oishi more confused than ever, "What are you talking about Oishi? I think that sooner or later, Fuji and our captain will eventually become a very close friend!" 

Oishi sweat dropped as the tone of Eiji's voice became uneven as he said the word 'a very close friend'. The black haired boy knew that his friend, Kunimitsu Tezuka was as straight as a steel rod. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that… I mean, Tezuka had a fiancée-"It was too late when he realized that he had gone too far and spilled one of the secrets which Tezuka had insisted to keep forever. As predicted, his lover turned into a bomb, he became hyper and super surprised in an instant. 

Eiji tackled him square, sending Oishi to the flat, hard ground, "WHAT???!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY OISHI?! REPEAT THAT FOR ME!!!" 

"E-Eiji… You are embarrassing us! We are in public for crying out loud!!!" Oishi shoved his lover from him and tried to calm him down which was fruitless.

"I won't calm down til you explain to me what you've just said, OISHI!!!"

"OOOOWWW…," The black haired man knew that he was a dead meat by now, "..alright…" The last word came out as a whisper. 

"It all started when we were all in our second year of junior high school-"

"WOW! Tezuka had already have a fiancée at that time? How's he back then Oishi?! I didn't really pay attention to him because he was really scary and.. And not to mention that-" 

"Do you want to listen to the explanation or not?!" Oishi cut in sharply before Eiji's ramblings became more longer than the Ryuzaki's granddaughter's hair.

The red head grinned and murmured a soft sorry. The black haired man sighed tiredly before he resumed his explanations. 

"It was back then when Tezuka started to secretly like a girl. Her name was Fujisaki Sami. But as you know, Tezuka is Tezuka. He chose to stay silent and watched that girl from afar… Sami-san was in different school, she was in one of the private expensive schools for girls."

Again, he was cut by Eiji, "WOAH! Is she cute?!" 

"EIJI!!!!!!"

"Eh? Gomen…, so and then?"

Oishi sighed again for the nth time for the day, "What Tezuka didn't know was that their dads, his and hers was a business partners. They both set up an engagements party for their children to tighten their relationship in business. At first, Tezuka disagrees. He believed that a marriage should be based on love… But then when the girl said that she loves him too, Tezuka gladly accepted it. And they are still growing strong until now…"

He waited until Eiji absorbed all the shocking information before continued in a low, dangerous voice, "You will keep this as a secret, even from Fuji, got that?" 

The red head nodded repeatedly and asked, "You sure that our buchou can be that romantic?" 

"EIJI! You don't know Tezuka at all!!!" His anger was clearly seen in the way he spoke. 

"But, I've never think that our captain can be so…, passionate about love? I thought all he thinks about is to bring us to the Nationals and become the No.1"

"Surprising isn't it. Tezuka is actually warm inside. He's just shy…" Eiji broke into giggles.

"Shy? That didn't suit him after all!!!"

"I know… but he can be bold in certain times too…" Oishi started to enjoy sharing his secret to his loud lover. Sometimes, it was rather nice to just let go of the frustration of being the great secret keeper and enjoyed the life. 

Eiji gasped and his eyes bulged out, like an egg, "You mean… H..He, O-our Bu-buchou had kissed her?" Eiji stuttered miserably in surprised and Oishi could only nod.

"WHAT?!" Eiji's high pitched voice echoed in the burger place. Everyone in the room immediately turned their backs to him and a chorus of 'SSHH!' followed soon. His face was as red as his hair when he sat back down with his lover who was blushing too.

"I told you not to shout!" His partner whispered in annoyance, Eiji pouted cutely.

"Sorry, can't help it. This event is too big and surprising. Does anyone else in the team know about this?" 

Oishi hit Eiji softly on his head, extracting a soft moan from him, "Are you crazy? If anyone else knew about this…, Tezuka will kill me for sure!"

"Figures… Then it's a secret…," Eiji relaxed on the metal red chair then continued, "But I still couldn't believe that our buchou had kissed a girl… He must be pretty good at that stuff then…"

"Don't ask me…" Oishi answered, his face had a hint of scarlet.

"Maybe… I should ask for his advice sometimes…" Eiji smirked naughtily and ran in an instant as he heard his lover screeched out his name. 

"Jodan da yo, Oishi! [It's a joke, Oishi!]

***

Echizen Ryoma was walking home with his best friend, Momoshiro Takeshi when he realized that his friend was not taking the usual route they took to his house. Frowning, he became more confused as he realized that they were going in the direction which leads to his home.

"Momo senpai, aren't you supposed to go left?" He asked while still reading at the tennis magazine which featured the new Japanese tennis pro. 

"Dontcha know? I'm moving to an apartment which is real close to you?" Cheerfully, he answered. 

"Hmm… I see…" 

"Aren't you going to ask why?" 

"Nope, everybody has their own reasons and life to go one with" Once again, the freshman answered his senpai's question.

"That's good to hear, you know what… You are a very good friend" Momoshiro suddenly grabbed Echizen's free hand and squeezed it hard. He was showing his gratitude in a rather odd way which was not totally unwelcome to the confused Ryoma.

Echizen let go of the magazine and patted the larger hand which was covering his, "Dou Itashimashite, senpai" 

Then, they walked in comfortable silence, for there were no other words needed between them. As a simple gestures meant thousand words for them.

***

TBC^_______^

Note- I know! I know the Momo/Ryoma part is sooo short! But I couldn't resist! I just thought that the golden pair is not enough in here, so I decided to put some teaser!!! hEHE *smiles*

Don't hate me for making a fiancée for Tezuka! She plays a great big role later, so don't hate her ok?  Please…?

Plus, don't forget to review!!!!!!! *waves her hand to the reviewer and smiles real sweet*

JA NE! 


	4. chapter 4

Growing Attraction

By: sTrawBerRyfAnsz

Summary-

Growing Attraction is a story of love, trust, friendship, betrayal, acceptance and denial. Every person has a secret, which they don't want other people to know, what if his secret involves someone he unconsciously love? Will the one he loves accept him? Or will he deny his true feeling?

Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi owns them all; I'm merely borrowing them for this fic of mine! There will be some OC too, which are definitely mine…

Warnings: A bit AU, I created their past… And, maybe bits [or many] grammar mistakes.

Note- Sorry for the loooooonnnnnnngggggggg delay!! Sorrie!! Really!! 

***

Things had been going on pretty well for all the regular members. They had somehow become closer and attached to each other. Tezuka changed, a little, but this didn't affect his sternways of training the members. Fuji started to smile genuinely again even though sometimes his blue eyes were clouded with sadness. Momoshiro said that he had moved out from his house to an apartment near Echizen. Eiji, still the same old one, joking around and embarrassing his dark-haired lover, Oishi. Echizen was still clueless with his surroundings, but he seemed to put extra effort on Momo. While Oishi was still the mother of Seigaku. Taka-san still managed to turn scarlet whenever the prodigy is smiling and Inui with his partner, Kaidou were training harder. 

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled contently as her children were back to where they used to be. She was holding a notice paper in her hand as she sipped her hot green tea. The coach of Seigaku was planning to take all the members for a training camp in the mountains. It would be extremely new to them and she was sure that everybody would look forward to it as much as she was. 

Smirking, she opened the door and headed towards the tennis court. 

***

Currently, the prodigy of Seigaku was playing an even game with the powerhouse, Kawamura Takashi. 

"BURNING!!!" The taller man shouted as he felt himself burning with fire. A really powerful shot was delivered to Fuji. Being the prodigy one, he anticipated and calculated the possibility of returning the shot. He backed up half step before absorbing the power on the tennis ball to return the shot but then the racket failed him. The racket was send to the edge of the court and his wrist was red. 

"Seems that you've gone stronger, Taka-san… I bet even Kabaji-san cannot return your shots now…" Still smiling and now holding his injured wrist, Fuji praised the burning man. 

"FUJI!" Oishi shouted as he approached the now-kneeling boy. Instantly, the mother of Seigaku grabbed his shorter friend's arm gently and examined it thoroughly.

"No bones are injured, I think you only twisted your wrist… It's okay but I think you should go to the nurse" 

"Sankyuu, Oishi…" The chocolate-haired boy managed to smile once again before he started heading towards the nurse with the nervous Taka-san following him. 

"Oya, oya…  What happened to you Fuji?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked her 'kids' when they passed her in the court entrance and exit. 

"Ah, it's my responsibility! I injured him, gomen ne, sensei" Taka-san's voice was thick with worry and regret. 

"Sou ka… Then I think you should go to the nurse quickly"

"HAI, ja, sensei" 

After witnessing the two retreating forms, the old coach resumed her pace to the court where the regulars and members were practicing intensely. She placed herself beside the stern-faced captain, who was silently observing his team members. 

"Are you worried, Tezuka?" She decided to open a decent conversation with her most discipline student. 

"About what? The team? If its about team, I'm certainly not worried about anything whatsoever" He calmly answered, eyes never leave the busy court. Deciding that she enjoyed this, Ryuzaku-sensei nudged him on the ribs playfully.

"You know what I am talking about… No, or rather, whom am I talking about…" 

"I don't get you sensei…" Tezuka was still calm, no sign of falling or blushing. This was going to be tougher than she thought. Tezuka was even worse than Nanjirou. If the perverted monk was shy, Tezuka was beyond that. Certainly, the captain would rather die than to show some affection to a certain prodigy in public. 

"Ah, I know you are worried about Fuji…" 

"Yes, of course I am… He is, after all, an important regular member" He fixed his glasses and coughed.

"That's it? No special feelings?" 

"Nope…" The captain hesitantly answered.

"Then, I suggest you should take a look at this at home" With that, she handed a brown, rectangular file to the startled boy. 

"What's this?"

"It's something that I think you ought to look at…" She paused for a split second, "It's about Fuji"

Tezuka muttered an 'O' before tightening his grip on the file. Whatever was inside the file, he felt that it would somehow changed his point of view of the smiling prodigy whom he had grown quite attached to in the last few days. 

"That and I want to announce something to all of you, Tezuka, can you please gather the members now?" 

Without having to be told twice, his low, deep voice echoed in the court. Members were practically surprised as they heard the order to gather. It was not time to end the practice yet cause it's still early. They were questioning and whispering as all of them get into their positions. 

"You all must've been wondering why I called you right?" All of them nodded simultaneously. 

"You see… In three days, we are going to the mountains to train ourselves! There, you will meet a very good and skillful ex-tennis pro! He will train us for two weeks there so you've got to prepare yourself therefore we will have no practice for the next two days! Is that okay with all of you?" Her voice rang loudly in the court and it was answered by an energetic YES from all the members including regulars. 

"Sensei… Are we really going to go to the mountains?" The captain and the coach were walking together back to the school building. They both chose to leave the court because it was too noisy with all those excited shouts and chattering.

"Of course…  And to do that, I need to point some of you to help me with preparations. So, I need all the regulars' members after school including you, Fuji and Takashi. Got that?" 

"Hai!" 

***

"So, now I'm going to announce who did what" Ryuzaki sensei's voice echoed loudly in the small room which happened to be one of the third grade classrooms. 

A chorus of Hai that was filled with boredom soon followed her. She sighed tiredly before took a piece of white papers, full of writings from her bag. 

"First, Momoshiro and Echizen!"

"HAI!" Both of them answered as they got up from their seats and walked to her. 

"You are going to be the leader in the snacks section. Be sure to pick five non-regulars to go with you too. You'll be in charge to supply snacks while we are there! Got that?" 

"Yes…" 

"Next! Kikumaru and Oishi!!!" and without waiting for their answers, she continued, "Both of you are going to take care of the main food supply. So basically, you can talk with Echizen and Momo" 

"Now, Inui and Kaidou..! You both are going to be in charge of medicines and informing the members what should they bring!" 

"Perfect! I've just finished the latest version of my juice… Penal tea mixed with super golden remix power juice added with some fresh ingredients from my home" Inui confidently said before he broke into evil laugh, making everybody in the club room shuddered except for Fuji who was still smiling brightly and anticipating the new homemade juice. 

"Okay, we'll look forward to it Inui. Now..! Taka-san… You are going with thirteen other non-regulars members to provide blankets, and drinks" 

Stuttering, he answered, "H-Hai…" 

"So that leaves to Tezuka and Fuji right? Both of you are going to go to the place two days earlier than the others. I want you two to check the surroundings and if possible, clean the rusty old place so we can sleep somewhere" Ryuzaki smirked.

"Eh? Me and Tezuka? Hontou? I mean, we don't hangout that much… How about Tezuka and Oishi?" The prodigy, his eyes were perfectly open now, showing off his blue, clear eyes said.

"NO! We think you both perfectly fit each other! Seriously, you are both great partners!" Oishi insisted.

"Yeah! Only you can stand Buchou's attitude, senpai!" Momoshiro added.

"Mada mada da ne…" Ryoma too added. 

"Well, the pairings are decided! Have fun guys! See you in the school in two days" 

"We are going to have fun!" 

***

TBC!!!


	5. chapter 5

Growing Attraction 

By: sTrawBerRyfAnsz 

Summary- 

Growing Attraction is a story of love, trust, friendship, betrayal, acceptance and denial. Every person has a secret, which they don't want other people to know, what if his secret involves someone he unconsciously love? Will the one he loves accept him? Or will he deny his true feeling? 

Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi owns them all; I'm merely borrowing them for this fic of mine! There will be some OC too, which are definitely mine… 

Warnings: A bit AU, I created their past… And, maybe bits [or many] grammar mistakes. 

Note- It's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry for that. So, this time you guys are going to get a treat! An extra long chapter for you guys this time! So, please enjoy... 

Warnings- Not beta-ed, sucky grammars, probably a bit OOC! [it's me you are talking about!] And shounen-ai hints with possible YAOI later... Hey this is what most of us wants right?? ^__^ 

*** 

After three long hours traveling by the bullet train with couple of bentos [lunch box], drinks and some awkward games, Tezuka and Fuji finally arrived. But it was not over, they had to climb for another additional one hour before finally reached their destination. 

It was a nice rectangular school with green nature surrounding it. The building was pretty old, the ji-san [uncle] said that this year it would reach its thirties. Its roof was made out of black woods while the rest was from plain brown woods. From the front, the school looked fairly small but when both of them explored its surroundings more, they had to admit that it could almost rivaled to Seigaku. Behind the school, a few tennis courts, two basketball courts, one indoor and one outdoors, and a fairly large swimming pool plus a soccer field were present. 

"Such a nice school, I reckon..." Fuji smiled at the ji-san next to him. His full name was Moriyama Akira. He was in his late fifties, and had been the school keeper for approximately fifteen years. He had no hairs left in his head, its troublesome to have hairs, he reasoned when the prodigy asked him. Ji-san was short; he'd only come up to Fuji's blue eyes. 

"Yes, too bad you came on summer holiday... In school days, it gets pretty crowded here" He explained as he smiled gently at the azure-eyed man and his companion. 

"Sure, we'll try to come to your school some time later" Another big smile was plastered on his beautiful face. 

"Excuse me, if I may ask. Why is this school build in mountains? I mean, the place is pretty isolated from outside so it's going to be tough for students to come to your school right? Why not build it in Tokyo instead?" A deep voice that certainly belonged to Tezuka interrupt them to asked. The shorter man turned around to look at his company while the ji-san smiled meaningfully before he began with a croaked voice. 

"Of course, why not build it in Tokyo? Lots of people had been asking me and Tomoyuki-sama..." 

"..Tomoyuki-sama?" Fuji cut in softly. 

"Yes, he is the principle and the one who build this school. He is a very wise man and I respect him very much in fact. Tomoyuki-sama builds this school for children who couldn't pay those high school bills in Tokyo. He built it in here because the air is good for the children's health, plus he said that they can interact with nature better this way" 

"He's a very nice man then... but what about transportation?" Fuji asked, getting more curious and curious by each second. 

"Oh, that's not certainly a problem... Tomoyuki-sama had prepared several busses to pick them up from their houses, which are not really far from here..." 

Fuji whistled. "This is such a good school and if I can guess, is it free?" 

"Not really. Since we all need money to live right?" Fuji and Tezuka nodded. "So, Tomoyuki-sama take payment from those who can pay the school bills" 

"Sou ka... Then, where are we going to sleep, Ji-san?" The chocolate-haired man asked, eyes still closed and smile still placed on his face. The old man nodded a few times with laughter between it as he gave out the map of the school and pointed to five large classrooms on the second floor. 

"Here, now shall we proceed to the classes?" Moriyama said as he folded the long white papers and gestured them to come into the building since they were outside now, in the tennis court to be exact. 

As they entered the building, the faint smell of wood hung in the air. Lockers were seen lining neatly on the room. Fuji opened his blue eyes in amazement as he took a look around while Tezuka, being the poor one who lost at playing cards and now had to carry their entire luggage, sighed and walked in steady pace. 

_Damn that Fuji. He never told me that he's so good in cards... How did he manage to get a full house twice in a row?? _The captain thought confusedly, unaware of the fact that the prodigy had tricked him back then. 

The three of them walked in silence to the five classrooms. When they arrived Moriyama said that he had other things to do and leave them. It was something about the ex pro tennis player who had promised to come and teach them. Fuji and Tezuka watched his retreating back until it disappeared in the corner before taking out some papers and pens. 

"So, shall we? This reports have to arrive in Sumire-chan's hand by tomorrow right?" Without waiting for the answer, which he would certainly not get, he continued. "And who said that this place was rusty again? They got to be joking! This place is fabulous, right buchou?" 

"Aa, let's check the classrooms then. I'll check class 2-1, 2-2, and 2-3 while you do the rest..." The captain answered. He scribbled a few notes with his pens before handing them to Fuji. 

"Tick this box if the class is clean, don't tick it if it's dirty... Write some notes of recommendations of this room like who should sleep here and there... got it?" The explanation was clear, simple and short. _So like Tezuka..._ Fuji chuckled at the thought. 

"What?" 

"No, nothing... Then, see you in the next fifteen minutes?" The shorter man smiled again before he took his leave and went to class 2-4, leaving the captain alone. When Fuji's back was gone, Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. He just got these strange, uncomfortable feelings at the pit of his stomach whenever the unpredictable genius was around. And not to mention that he had lost the brown files about Fuji due to his carelessness... 

_Flashback_

_After he had received the brown files with things about a certain prodigy inside, he quickly went home. Unfortunately, he was caught up in a fight, which somebody had kindly set and lost the file as the result. _

_Those thugs dragged him into a deserted, dark corner before they beat him up. Luckily, neither of them hit his injured elbow or else... _

_Still not satisfied after all the harsh beatings, their keen eyes took interest on the brown files that Tezuka held so dearly to him. They smirked as they took it from him.. Took the information, which he, as a captain should read and look. _

_"Bye Bye smartass..." Tezuka clenched his teeth hard, he couldn't fight here. If he did, he would lose the chance to play with his teammates because the principal of Seigaku never tolerated this act of violence. _

_He squeezed his hand hard, so hard that it bleeds. Next time, next time... He swore silently in his heart as Tezuka picked his tennis bag and the broken glasses that were thrown to the far right of the dark corner._

_End of Flashback..._

Yesterday's event flashed in his mind as he got up with a pen and paper to check the three classes. As he looked at the first classroom, which was rectangular and fairly big with a few large windows around it, he ticked it and wrote. 

**Class 2-1**

**Clean, big and spacious for the first years. Not that clean though, there are dust here and there, should be no problem when the first years clean them...**

Satisfied with the small but clear report, he went out and closed the door of the classroom before he went to the next one. He opened it and observed the slightly smaller but probably equal room. Chairs and tables here and there with black board in front and windows beside it. Not much difference from the first one. 

**Class 2-2**

**Also clean. Lots of windows, good for health. For second years to sleep. **

This was getting more and more pointless as the minutes ticked by. Tezuka was bored but realized that this was certainly essential for their team. So, quickly, he went out and went to the next one, ticked it and wrote. 

**Class 2-3**

**Good one, perfect for meeting and talking. **

He was done. The reserved man sighed as he folded the paper and adjusted his slightly down glasses then went to check on his smaller friend. He went out from the classroom and search for Fuji in class 2-4. The beautiful with twisted personalities man was sitting down beside the window on one of the chairs. His slender hand supported his face as his now opened eyes looked outside blankly. The late orange yellowish sunlight bathed on his pale form, making it looked golden. Tezuka was struck and speechless. His heart raced like mad and desire started to burn his rational thought. 

_Calm down, Tezuka Kunimitsu! He's your friend! not your fiancee! You should not have these kinds of stupid desire for him!! You don't want to cheat Sami and make her cry!!! _This spell was recited over and over again as he tried to control his libido and luckily it worked. Now, as calm as an ice king, he approached the still oblivious man. 

"You finished?" His word jerked Fuji's body slightly. The unpredictable prodigy let out a long sigh before he sealed his blue orbs and turned to face him. 

"Of course, here it is... and if you don't mind, I made one of the rooms Ryuzaki-sensei's quarter and the other room for us" Tezuka froze when Fuji said the word _us_. So, was it only both of them?? In a room??? Looking at his captain's form, Fuji smirked in satisfaction. 

"_Us _the third years... not _us _that you silly" 

The brown-eyed man blinked once. Twice. Before he finally realized that the smaller man had just teased him. Trembling with fury, he shouted. 

"FUJI!!" 

"Jodan da yo, Tezuka [I'm joking, Tezuka]..." Fuji answered with a pink tongue sticking out between his kissable pink lips. 

*** 

"Now, now... where are we again?" Momoshiro's cheerful voice could be heard in the air. They were now in the second year's apartment, in Momo's room to be exact. Momo was sitting on the bed, which was covered with purple blanket. Beside the bed, on the white wall, a tennis pro poster was there. The chibi of Seigaku tennis club dragged the spiky haired man's chair and sat in front of him. There were only both of them today since the other three of the second years were buying snacks and the other two checking on stuffs they had bought in the living room. Arai and his friends who were checking the snacks insisted that Momo should be the one dealing with Echizen since they both couldn't get really well with the -cheeky bastard-. 

"Sa na..." Echizen shrugged and yawned, Momo smiled sadly as he looked at this. 

"Oi, oi, don't be too bored here! You were just amazed by my apartment and now you are as boring as hell? Am I really that boring?" Momo complained as he threw himself on the awaiting comfy bed, making the blanket moved slightly. 

"You are not boring Momo senpai... It's just the job. I like to be with you rather than be with my dad.." The last sentence came out as mumbles as the brat lowered his cap shyly. Momo jumped up in an instant when he heard the younger boy's confession. Echizen, the cold and emotionless boy had accepted him as someone important! A brother probably.. Unable to contain his happiness, he get up from the bed and jumped to glomp the startled first year. They were both knocked to the floor due to Momo's power. 

"That hurts! Momo-senpai!!" Echizen shouted as he tried to pry the heavy and large hands but failed. His bigger senpai was too happy to let him go. 

"Echizen~ finally you open up to me!" 

"GAH! Get off me Momo-senpai! Baka chikara! [Stupid powerhouse!]" But Echizen pleas were not heard. Momo just kept hugging him and crushing him until the bigger man realized that he was suffocating his junior. 

"Ah! Gomen!" The powerhouse apologized as he got up to look at the seemingly unconscious brat who was lying on the ground sexily. He gulped as he realized their closeness and position and gulped even more when a moan escaped from the younger man's tempting lips. 

_Argh! Calm yourself Momoshiro!!! First of all, you have a cute girl friend; second he is your junior! And most importantly, third, you are absolutely not GAY! _Momoshiro get up, turned away from the still unconscious boy and smacked himself. Oblivious of the fact that behind him, a small form cracked a bronze eye open and smirked. The form got up and kicked his senpai hard on his ass. 

The arrogant man yelped as he landed face first on the cold hard floor. Angry an embarrassed, he turned around to face grinning Echizen. 

"Did I caught your libido off guard, senpai?" He grinned cheekily as he looked down at his senpai who was still rubbing his sore ass. 

"Why... you insolent first year!!" Was what he uttered before he jumped up, carried the startled blue-haired, dumped him on the bed and tickled him mercilessly. 

Looks like their job of would be postponed for a while. ^__^;; 

Meanwhile, Arai and his friends were peeping and laughing with joy. 

"Revenge sure is sweet..." Arai grinned as the sight of Echizen, who was flushed and absolutely out of breath, came into view. 

"Yeah, go Momo!" The blue-haired friend cheered silently. Unknown to all of them except us, readers, there were two reasons why Arai was grinning. One because he was happy that Echizen was tortured. And the other because he could see the flushed face of his secret love... ^__^;; 

*** 

Two hot guys were chatting as they walked with seven other guys. One of them, the red-hair was happily chatting to his dark-haired partner. His face was scarlet due to the excitement bubbling inside his form and the hot sun above. The other seven guys, dressed in various colors of shirts, were drowned in their own talks too however they were heading towards same direction. The big supermarket next to the newly build mall. 

And finally they arrived but before they entered, the red hair stopped them dramatically with one hand. 

"Now, did you guys bought the list we gave you yesterday?" His high pitched but pleasant voice shouted. A chorus of 'Hai' and 'Yes' and 'of course' soon followed him as they stretched their hands up, holding a piece of medium-sized worn out paper full with small writings. 

"Now, let's rock and buy some foods!!" Kikumaru's final shout was answered with low voices. 

"What's wrong with Kikumaru-senpai today?" Katchiro whispered with red face, totally embarrassed as he heard whispers around them. 

"Maybe..." Horio began dramatically as he pushed the imaginary square glasses similar to Inui's. "He.. He drank one of Inui-senpai's upgraded juices and this is the side effect..! Imagine that upgraded penal tea!" 

"Horio-kun!!" The dark-haired boy whined as images of Inui clad in a witch cloak, was mixing horrible ingredients for penal tea. _Carrot... Tabasco... Bird Poo [*snickers* Good for your health], turnip... fresh insects... _As Inui's voice rang inside their head, they cringed involuntarily. 

"Oi, soko no ichinen! hayaku! [Hey, the freshmen there! Hurry up!]" Oishi shouted in impatient to call the sulking freshmen. 

"Hai!" They both answered as they ran quickly to catch up their seniors. 

[In the supermarket...] 

They both agreed to split up. Oishi preferred to go with his double partner [obviously], Katchiro with Horio and the other two first years while the second years split themselves up. All of them agreed to meet at the cashier at 4 pm, which was three hours and forty minutes from now. Money was not a problem since Ryuzaki-sensei had given them enough money for a whole month of a food supply. 

"Na, Oishi! I'm so excited! One more day until we can go to the mountains! I wonder if there is a real bear out there... My kuma will probably want to meet its friend right?" Kikumaru sighed as he hugged his imaginary bear and pouted. 

_So cute... _Oishi thought as he smiled tenderly. He had been dating the red hair for a month now and the month was full with happiness and laughter. The dark haired man really treasured Eiji, and love him a lot. Eiji was a cheerful, kind, and a lovable person. He was lucky to have such a cute lover next to him. 

"Yes, but let's just hope that your kuma's friend will not kill us ne?" Oishi teased his shorter lover as he took a box of eggs and dumped it carefully on the trolley. The red haired man pouted before he hit his friend playfully. 

"Meanie~" 

"I love you Eiji... zutto..." This sudden confession made Eiji blushed furiously. He gawked and gaped for a good two minutes before coming back to his senses. 

"Why? Suddenly... you..." He asked, his face still red and his heart racing like mad. 

"Why? So I can't confess my love to my beloved ones?" Oishi smiled and teased the boiling Eiji. The joker of Seigaku was now red from head to toe. He was just not used to this kind of forwardness, so shyly, he ran away from Oishi. 

"Baka..." Softly, Eiji murmured. 

Confused of this sudden run and panicked at the same time with the fear that he'd offended his lover, the dark haired man shouted, "Where are you going?" 

The red hair rose up a 'V', turned around and grinned. "I'm going to get the rice!" This made Oishi smiled and he shouted an 'okay' before he checked his list and started to work, with a smile full of love of course! ^__^ 

*** 

In front the drug store beside the infirmary, stood a man with a yellow bandana on his head. He stood like a snake and acted like one. Hissing here and there to ward of annoying people and in the same time, waiting for his partner to come. 

The drug store was not small but not huge either. It had a red cross sticking proudly in front of the white colored building. Typical... It's a square building and right in front of the streets. Kaidou was particularly leaning on a pole just beside the road that was full with cars and busses. 

He was starting to get annoyed [actually, he already is] and was about to hiss at this poor policeman when Inui decided to show up. The data-man was smiling as he ran to the mamushi. 

"Sorry I was late..." He apologized sincerely. 

"Lucky you come before I kill that guy..." Kaidou uttered with a long hiss at the end. Inui scratched his head apologetically before he grinned and pointed at the drug store. "Shall we go?" 

"Whatever..." Then they walked to the drug store. 

"Oh! Actually I was late because I'm improving this..." And with that, the taller man opened his bag and took out a bottle. Inside it, a purple yellowish reddish liquid was present. Grinning devilishly, he explained and promoted at the same time. 

"With added fresh ingredients and a few homemade vegetables from my house, Super Ultra Hyper Remix Penal Tea mixed with Inui's juice. Want to try it, Kaidou? It's good for youth you know..." 

As he heard those sentences with horror, he shook his head quickly and paled. "No, I'll pass... Save that for buchou and Fuji-senpai..." 

Inui took out his book and scribbled. "Good idea..." He mumbled then talked to himself. 

"Ugh... I think we -should- go and buy the medicines now?" 

"Ah yes, I almost forgot... Let's go now..." Unexpectedly, larger and firmer hands that belonged to Inui snatched his wrist. Kaidou was stunned at first and was about to jerk his hands off but then a sudden warm feeling stopped him from doing so. Inui IS his half-brother anyway... Though they didn't even, at the slightest, look a bit! Still, they were brothers... and Kaidou liked it this way... 

Only his brother, Inui, could made him feel completely save and loved... 

*** 

Meanwhile, Taka-san was off with the rest of the teams were busily preparing blankets and drinks. The burning man was holding his trusted racket as he commanded the people with passion and threats. 

"BURNING! BLANKET IS ALMOST READY!!" He shouted with an awkward English making all the members sweat dropped at once. 

But after all this chaos happening, they were all treated with sushi and sashimi by the gentle Taka-san, who kept apologizing over and over... ^__^;; 

*** 

THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A FUN HOLIDAY [TRAINING CAMP] FOR SEIGAKU!!! __ 

*** 

TBC^__^ 

Author's note: This is the longest chapter I've ever made! It's to make up from all the loss! Hope you guys enjoy this! Still a long way to go you know!!! Reviews are needed! Hehehehe... I love reviews!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Growing Attraction 

By: sTrawBerRyfAnsz 

Summary- 

Growing Attraction is a story of love, trust, friendship, betrayal, acceptance and denial. Every person has a secret, which they don't want other people to know, what if his secret involves someone he unconsciously love? Will the one he loves accept him? Or will he deny his true feeling? 

Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi owns them all; I'm merely borrowing them for this fic of mine! There will be some OC too, which are definitely mine… 

Warnings: A bit AU, I created their past… And, maybe bits [or many] grammar mistakes. 

Note- Hi again! I hope this time I updated fast enough for you guys! Thanks a lot for those who had reviewed! Starting from the next chapter, I decided to reply all of your cool reviews! *huggles all the reviewers* thanks a lot! I hope this bit makes you guys satisfied... 

Warnings- Not beta-ed, sucky grammars, probably a bit OOC! [it's me you are talking about!] And shounen-ai hints with possible YAOI later... Hey this is what most of us want right? ^__^ 

*** 

"Good Night Ji-san..." Their deep and slightly high voice said in unison to the retreating old figure. He turned around and bowed once with a small smile on his face. 

"I'll be in my house if you need me" He added before turned back and continued walking. Being the school keeper, his small house, made from the same wood as the school building, was next to it. He lived with his wife and two children. Fuji and Tezuka met one of his children, Moriyama Takeru who had just completed his study on the university and were visiting his old dad. Takeru was taller than Tezuka by seven cm. With his black long hairs that were tied into a low ponytail, and a confident smirk on his face, he was a lady-killer. When the prodigy asked about his height, he laughed. 

"This? I got this height from playing basketball. I was the forward back then in junior high, but now I can play any kinds of position" Takeru said as he ruffled Fuji's chestnut hairs. "I heard that you guys play tennis right? You both regulars?" 

"Yes we are. This is our captain Tezuka Kunimitsu," The azure-eyed man stated as he introduced the stoic captain. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takeru!" The dark-haired man said, with his hands extended towards the frowning Tezuka. The captain looked at it for a while, as if it's going to bite him. Then he sighed and bowed slightly. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu" 

Sheepishly, Takeru pulled his hands and commented on the traditional manner. He said he forgot about it since he'd been living in America for quite some time. Tezuka only nodded and said its okay as Fuji's merry laugh could be heard in background. 

So that's how they met the first son of Moriyama Ji-san, whom they both thought was a pretty nice and straightforward person. 

It's already dark now. Moonbeam lit their -bedroom-, well that was if you could call a classroom with hard floors and two sleeping bags as their bed, a bedroom. They arranged their sleeping bag across each other with a candle next to them for precautions. The taller man opened a few windows so that cool winds could slip inside and soothed their sweating forms. It was, a hot summer night after all. 

"All set" Fuji said in triumph as he looked at -their- bedroom and received a nod as an affirmative from the other form standing beside him. 

"So shall we?" Another silent nod was what he received from Tezuka. The unpredictable prodigy sighed inaudibly as he went to his sleeping bed. _ Another silence... Come on Tezuka, give me a break. Can you talk more? _He thought bitterly. _Am I not qualified to see your true self? _

"..Night" A soft good night from the said man startled him a little. Quickly, with a shaky laugh, he too said a good night before went inside his sleeping bed. He squirmed, tossed around, and changed his sleeping position to find a suitable one for him to sleep. After some more squirming and moving, he felt himself drifting to darkness. 

_ Dream Sequence _

** [WARNING: This part is not for under age people! So, if you don't want to see Fuji being tortured, you should just skip this part and scroll down until it says END OF DREAM SEQUENCE!] **

_ "Beautiful... You are beautiful..." A hand caressed his blood stained face as the owner smirked and whispered in satisfaction. _

_ "Please, stop... You are going to kill me..." Fuji pleaded as he looked at the man's smirking face. He laughed out loud as he heard the statement. He squatted down until he was face to face with the kneeling form whose hands were raised and tied by leather rope. _

_He put his hand under Fuji's chin and pushed the face up. "I will never kill you... I love you too much to kill you..." He whispered to Fuji's ears. His husky voice made the sensitive skin under Fuji's ears shivered. _

_"If you love me, then stop torturing me," The naked prodigy said as he tried to cover his nude form with the blanket around his legs. He was on the bed, with hands raised and tied with a rope to the bed's pole. _

_ "Don't you see? I torture you because I love you... My sweet Shuusuke..." The form passionately whispered before he ravished the already bruised mouth. The kiss was demanding and intending to hurt and draw blood out. Fuji whimpered in pain but also pleasure. He hated himself for being weak, for letting his lover easily taking advantage of him. Moreover, he hated himself for feeling pleasure whenever he was with this guy... The perfect guy who went to the perfect school, Hyotei Gakuen. _

_"See? You are enjoying this aren't you?" He chuckled madly as he peeked at Fuji's obviously hard groin underneath the white blanket. Fuji couldn't answer nor speak, he was too ashamed by his dirty self and this pleased the man more than anything else... _

_"You bastard!" Fuji spat on the hand that was going to touch his private part but this didn't disgust the man, it only excite him more. _

_ "Yes... That's the Fuji that I love..." _

_"A.." But before Fuji could utter the cursed name out in hatred, the man sealed his lips roughly. _

_ "Now... It's time for some lessons" His voice, which was thick with evil intentions, made the still dazzled prodigy shivered. He got up from the king sized bed, went to the drawer, and took a knife, bandage and alcohol out. _

_Upon seeing this, his blue eyes widened in terror. "No..No.NO!" He shouted as he shook his head. _

_"Now, now... This will just hurt a bit..." The taller man climbed back to the bed and crawled to the trembling Fuji. _

_ "Don't move, cause it will only hurt more..." He softly whispered as he sat on the prodigy's stomach and pressed the knife to the flawless skin. _

_ "NOOOO!!!" Fuji shouted in horror as pain invaded his upper body, from torso to the lower abdomen. _

_ End Of Dream Sequence_

**[Now you are safe! Read on!]**

"NO!" His long, agony-filled voice ripped the calm night off. Being a light sleeper, the captain's body jerked up in surprise. He put on his glasses then looked around the dim room, lit by moonbeam in confusion until his eyes fell on the sitting shaking figures. From a far, Tezuka could see the small form trembling furiously; he could not see the expression because of the hands, which were holding his head. 

"No.. Go away from me..." Soft pleading voice slipped out from the prodigy's shaking lips. 

"Fuji?" Tezuka called from afar. "Are you alright?" He asked but received nothing as answer. Annoyed and worried at roughly the same time he got up and walked to the still trembling figure. It tensed when it realized that there was something in front of him. Slowly, Fuji raised his head and looked at Tezuka, with tears slowly flowing out from his blue orbs. 

The taller man felt something disturbing inside him as he saw those crystal tears, shaking form, and pale complexion. He squatted down so that he could see the prodigy better. 

"Te..Tezuka? Is this really you?" Cheerfulness had left his voice. 

Tezuka sighed. "Yes its me, go back to sleep, it's okay now..." He realized that it's not exactly the right time to asked the smaller man what happened. Even of he did, Fuji would have lied to him and he hated liars. 

"But... But I can't" Hesitantly, Fuji answered. His eyes were glued at the wrinkled surface of the sleeping bag. The Seigaku's strongest player frowned. 

"Why can't?" 

"It.. Its because... the nightmare..." The last word came as a soft whisper; soft enough for Tezuka to almost missed it. The captain nodded, knowing that his friend could only opened up this much to him. 

"But it's over right?" Again, Tezuka asked as his hand tilted Fuji's head up. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before the prodigy broke it roughly. 

"How can you say it's over? You know nothing," He whispered in annoyance. "You know nothing about me. You only need my power and winning streaks in tennis, so.. So that we can enter the Nationals. Its not like you cared about me more than anybody else on earth! Tezuka, you. know. nothing. about. me" 

"Yes that maybe true. The pain is yours not mine. But just remember, I think of you as a friend not an object" 

Upon hearing this, the prodigy brought his head up and looked at the emotionless face of Tezuka with sarcasm. 

"I can't tell with just that Tezuka.. People often lie to comfort others you know" 

An uncomfortable pause stretched on the dimly lit classroom. 

"Then..." His deep brown eyes seemed to challenge those cloudy azure ones. "Then how can I prove it to you that I'm telling the truth?" 

"You don't need to prove everything. I know everything; all you bunch of liars are just lying to take advantage of me! Just like him..." As he blurted out the word him, his body started to tremble slightly. Memories of deep pains and scars invaded his mind immediately and all he could do is watch and bear with it. He couldn't throw it away it had already became a part of him. 

"I don't know who is this him you are referring to. But not everybody is like that" 

"If not everybody is like that why was there no one to save me back then?" Fuji shouted furiously with a pair of blue eyes glaring at Tezuka's brown ones. 

"It's just not your luck... Those kind of people are hard to find" 

"Not my luck? How could you say something like that TEZUKA? Don't you pity me?!" He shouted louder, completely angry and annoyed by the calmness the captain displayed. Usually people would pity him and telling him that everything was okay. But Tezuka was and IS different. 

"I can't pity you cause I don't know your problem" 

"Fine! Fine... You don't know my problem? You want to know them huh?" 

"I don't want to know them" 

Fuji was loss at words as he heard the statement. He wanted to say something, to defend himself. However, instead of doing so his feet had taken him away from the room and without realizing, he had dropped another salty tears. As he ran from Tezuka, who hadn't even move or try to stop him, he brushed away those tears furiously. He didn't need this, not tears. The chocolate haired man needed courage and probably strength to keep on living. 

"I hate you Tezuka!" He shouted as he leaves the room. The captain coldly watched the trembling back fading into the darkness of the night. He slumped down and looked up. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with pain. 

"If you really hate me, you don't have to show me those tears..."

***

The next morning an expressionless prodigy went back to the quiet classroom. He had yet again changed himself, not much but enough to protect himself from someone called Tezuka. His instincts of protection that he gained from his old painful experiences told him that Tezuka was dangerous. It had alerted him that he should not be too close to the captain for nothing could be gained from it. 

And in the captain himself didn't say anything about the change. He chose to shut up, for now. 

***

TBC^___^

Author's final note: Angst, angst and angst! I want to go to the happy part quickly!!!!!! ^__^;; 


End file.
